Life As A Shepherd
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Life As A Prince and it takes place before David becomes Prince Charming. David is 15-16 in this fanfic. WARNING Will contain spanking and other punishments in later chapters. If you don't like, don't read (same if you don't like what I'm writing about if you don't like then please don't review.
1. Chapter 1

**Nearly 10 years ago**

It had been two weeks! Two weeks! Two weeks since David had last seen his father! Yes; he had tried his best to respect his mother _ well, as best as a 6 year old child could. He had tried his best to not fight with her but had failed miserably. Now, the day was finally here. Suddenly, David's excitement and train of thought was broken as a loud knock was heard on the door and unable to hold onto his hopes and dreams anymore, he stood up and rushed downstairs to the door before flying it open. There, stood a government official who had a sad expression on his face and who also held a small page on his hand. Before the time went on for any longer, he looked down onto David with the same sorrowful look.

"Hello young sir," the man said before seeing Ruth run over.

"Go up to your room young man," Ruth said while she realised just how much regret was on the man's face. "I'll deal with all these problems then call you down then."

As soon as David was upstairs and out of ear shot, Ruth turned her attention back to the man.

"What news do you have for us, sir?" she asked panicked.

The man bit his lip as he considered his options again. Did he really have to tell them this news? The boy was so young and wasn't having the best life. What could the better option be?

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband was found dead in the early hours of this morning." The man said.

Was this news true? Had Ruth heard the man right? She could hardly cope on her own, how would she be able to last being a single parent?

"Thanks for letting us know sir." Ruth said before carefully guiding the man out and then heading up to her son's room and going in quietly.

"Son?"

"Yes mom?"

"Your father died last night. I'm so sorry for you David."

...

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **David's POV**

Nine years and eleven months today! Nine years and eleven months of me getting into trouble and not listening to what I've been told. Speaking of, I am currently in an argument with my mom for refusing to help out around the farm and planning to prank our neighbours and I'm no doubt going to get punished for it.

"Come on mom! What are you going to do about it?" I said with attitude.

"Go to your room!" mom shouted at me and I stomped straight up to my room before slamming the door.

Here's to another day of me getting shouted at constantly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** Right guys! So I'm very sorry for the delay. It's just I've been finding it imposoble to start this new chapter and still am not sure about it, but I hope it is good enough for you anyway. Speaking of this, I do want to add on to this story for as long as I can but could I please ask for you to give some suggestions to me because I'm really not sure how to add on at the minute although I want to.

 **Warning** **:** Spanking and other punishments will be in this chapter so if you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

Two hours had past now from the time that David had been sent to his room. _I hope my boy learns from this time in his room,_ Ruth thought to herself but then managed to think back on the thousands of times she'd had to do this to David before. _Seriously David! Why don't you learn from anything I do to you? You know I love you so much! Why do you always disobey me?_

David, on the other hand, had not thought of anything since he was sent to his room. Yes; he had thought of what all had happened today, but if he said he was sorry for it, it would be a lie. _Come on David! Why do you always do this to yourself? You know what will happen if you test the rules too much! But then again, I've only ever been sent to my room when I don't behave so she can't be doing much, right?_ For the next while, David continued to mentally scold himself but never did it make him sorry. Yes; he was sorry he had been caught getting himself in trouble, but he wasn't sorry for what he'd done, and then there was the mistake of fighting his mother which wasn't a good thing, but still, he didn't care.

Just when David had been lost in his train of thought, a soft knocking sound was heard on his door, and a second after that Ruth quietly opened the door, peeked in and then walked over to David's bed.

"Are you ready for us talk about this, young man?" Ruth asked as she sat down on the side of the bed and started to play with her son's hair.

"What is there to talk about?" David mumbled.

"There's two things actually. One of them is that you tried to do something that you would further try to get your friend in trouble for, involving the cops, and this is something we will discuss later. Something else we will also discuss later is that you tried to choose your own punishment and that is something that will never be allowed. Do you have anything to say to me?" Ruth said in a firm yet stern voice.

"No." David said, stubbornly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you so shocked? I don't care about any of this." David said but immediately regretted his choice of words.

"David, you tried to frame our next door neighbours' son, your friend, for something he didn't do! Let alone nearly getting him arrested! Do you know how bad that is?" Ruth asked sternly.

"He deserved it! He pranked me last week and this week it's my turn so_."

"David Robert Nolan; just because someone does something to you doesn't mean you can do it back to them. I thought I got this message through to you last time! What is not clear to you about changing your behaviour young man?

"Nothing."

"You also do not argue against a punishment little boy! If you do that again I swear you will be in so much trouble and I will not stop myself from punishing you as soon as I find out you haven't listened to me! Now sit up, stand up and get yourself positioned over my knee or you will not like the result."

David couldn't believe what was said. _Am I really going to get a spanking? She's never done this to me before but I've heard from my friends that it is not enjoyable so needless to say I'm not looking forward to what's going to happen._

"Mommy." David said softly but nervously.

 _David, please don't do this to me. You know I love you so much and wouldn't do anything to hurt you but it's just this time you need a harder punishment. If I could skip this part of parenting you, I would, but it is just I can't give in to you no matter how many times you make me feel guilty about it. Please don't look at me like that. You know that I can't say no to those eyes._

"I want you to get over my knee." Ruth said while lightly tapping David's leg and keeping her voice soft but stern.

"N, no." David stuttered.

"David listen to me now and get over my knee."

"P, please don't d, do th, this m, mommy."

"David, it will only be a few smacks if you do what you were told now."

"B, but, m, mommy."

"David Robert Nolan; now!"

David, now feeling nervous, got up and got himself stretched over his mother's knee before he would get in to even more trouble. Ruth knew she would only ever use her hand when spanking her sweet boy, but making herself do it was an even bigger struggle, especially since this was the first time she had to punish him like this. However, before she could let David off with this punishment completely, Ruth put one hand over David's back which would hopefully keep her boy down and in the right position and used the other hand to spank him.

Smack, her hand came down on David's butt as hard as she could.

"Mommy ow! I'm sorry!" David cried and the tears were like a dagger sticking in Ruth's heart.

Smack smack smack smack

"Mommy, p, please!"

Smack smack smack smack smack

"Mommy! I don't like this! It hurts!"

"It is supposed to hurt young man!" Smack smack smack.

Smack smack.

"I'm sorry!" David cried and once Ruth heard that her heart filled with joy. However, once she let David get up again, she looked back at him with stern eyes.

"I'm happy to hear a sincere apology from you young man, but I am grounding you for at least three weeks, you are getting extra chores and If you are doing chores around the farm, you are to be back inside by 6:00, and this will be the case for the next month. You are also confined here tonight with no supper. Love you baby boy."

"Love you too." David said while hugging his mom and he started to cry during it.

At that, David and Ruth hugged each other and after Ruth had finished comforting her son, she kissed his head and then went out. However, once David saw that she had left he went to the window and snuck out. _Well, I won't sacrifice seeing my friends so if I sneak in later on without mom seeing me this will I will be fine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Sorry for the late update guys! If you follow my other stories you know I was busy and didn't have time to update all of my fanfics. As for this chapter, this will concentrate on what happens after David comes back home after sneaking out.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

It was now 8:00 that evening. David had been out with Thomas, Victor, and a couple more of their friends. They had all been drinking and setting up riots and parties in the street which had resulted in them being pulled over by the police sometimes. Nevertheless, David always managed to charm them off so that he wouldn't get arrested. _Thank God I have this talent. Mom would be even madder at me if I get arrested than if I come sneaking home._ It was David's natural charm that had earned him the nickname, Charming because according to his friends this charm got him out of absolutely everything. Hours passed and soon it was 1 in the morning. That was when David turned round to face his friends.

"Guys, I have to go home now," David said to his large group of friends

"Why? Don't you want to stay out with us?" Victor asked

"I'm grounded."

Everyone around him let out a big laugh and stared over towards David as they thought of what he said.

"How did you get out here?" Thomas asked

"Snuck out."

"How did you get yourself grounded?"

"Tried to frame Eddie from next door for a prank on the farm and the cops also nearly arrested us."

"Seriously? And you seriously snuck out after getting caught for that?"

"Yea," David replied while he stalled with his steps

"Better get home then Stable Boy," Kristoff said only to get a nod from David

"If I survive tonight I'll see you all probably in a year."

David then ran in the direction the farm was. _Hopefully I don't get myself grounded for a year!_

...

When he got home all David could see was the house, and the family dog, Wilby, standing up at the window. _Please don't get me in trouble boy,_ he thought as he walked over to the door and opened it. Inside, everything looked black and it was clear to see darkness was covering everything. This, however, still gave David an uneasy feeling and he knew he was in trouble even before he closed the door. There was absolutely no light at all in the place and the only light came from David's room. Deciding he could take the chance David ran towards his room but was soon caught by the arm of a grey-haired woman.

"Um, h, hi Mom."

"Where were you, young man?" Ruth asked as sternly as she could

"N, nowhere. Umm, out."

"Go to your room and we'll deal with this in the morning!"

David then went to his room and thought it better not to get in any more trouble tonight.


End file.
